scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo Meets Artoo and Threepio!
Scooby-Doo Meets Artoo and Threepio! is the first episode of Scooby-Doo Meets the Stars! Premise The gang are having a nice camping trip in the woods when they find a crashed space-ship with one golden tall droid and one blue small droid inside. Whilst trying to help the droids with a Professor the gang have more mysteries on their hands. Script The Mystery Machine drives past a sign saying 'Cool Camp'. "Gee, like I can't wait to get to Cool Camp" says Shaggy. "Reah!" replies Scooby. "We are nearly there" says Fred. "I can't wait for this camping trip neither guys" says Velma. Meanwhile Daphne is painting her toe nails. "It should be fun" she mumbles only paying attention to the paint. Then the van pulls into the car park and the gang get out. Scooby trots into the camping area with a waging tail. "Scooby sure is excited" exclaimes Fred. "Yeah, I've never seen him so happy, except when it comes to food" laughes Velma. Then the audience laughes. At the camping site, everyone set up their tents. "Like, let's have a look around the woods Scoob" says Shaggy. "Rokay" says Scooby. Shaggy and Scooby go out of the camp site into the surrounding woods. "Like, I love the woods" says Shaggy. "Ree roo" replies Scooby. Then Shaggy and Scooby see a giant hole in the ground with smoke steaming out. Through the smoke is a small spaceship. "L-l-like, w-w-what's th-th-that?" Askes Shaggy. "I ron't know" awnsers Scooby. Then comes a robotic voice. "What have you gotten us into this time Artoo?" says the voice. Then comes a beeping noise and out crawl two robots, a gold one and a blue one. "Like, wow!" says Shaggy. The scene stays at the same place but the gang are there looking at the robots. "How can you exist, robots haven't been invented.... Yet!" says Velma. "We are not robots, we're droids. I'm C-3PO, human cyborg relations and this is my best friend R2-D2" replies C-3PO "Were did you come from?" asks Daphne. "We come from Coruscant, we are owned by Princess Leia Organa and our ship crashed on your planet all thanks to Artoo" answeres C-3PO. "Beep-Bop-Tweet-Twoo" beeps R2-D2. "We should call our good friend Professor Yankee" says Fred. The scene moves to the professors office were he questions the droids. "I will try and help you repair you're ship R2-D2 and C-3PO" says Professor Yankee. "Then lets get back to Cool Camp" says Fred. In the woods by the ship Professor Yankee tries to repair the ship but suddenly a Witch comes out from the darkness. "Now what have we got here" says the Witch. "Like, Zoinks!" says Shaggy and everyone runs from the Witch as it chases them. "Cackle, cackle" laughs the Witch. "Bop-Beep-Boo" says Artoo. "I agree Artoo, what is she?" replies Threepio. "Like, she's a Witch!" says Shaggy. "Reah, a Ritch" replies Scooby. "I do not understand what WITCH means, the only calculation of Witch I know are the Witches of Dathomir" says Threepio. "Dathomir?" says the Professor. "What is Dathomir?" agrees the Witch. "It is a planet in the far Outer Rim" answers Threepio. Then Artoo quickly cuts a branch off a tree and it falls on the Witch. "Now it's time to find out who you are" says Velma as she unmasks the creep. "Jake!" says the Professor. "Like, who's Jake?" asks Shaggy. "I work with the Professor at the 'Science Academy' and he always gets the best tasks. I saw the Professor leaving for the camp so I dressed up as the Witch to scare him away, and my plan would have worked if it weren't for you meddling kids" says Jake. Later the police take Jake away and Professor Yankee fixes the droid's ship. "I thank you sir" says Threepio. "My pleasure" replies the Professor. Then everyone says goodbye and C-3PO and R2-D2 take off. Later at the camp site. "Like, what a weird day" says Shaggy, "Reah" replies Scooby. "I guess some mysteries are strange" says Fred. The gang laugh. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. The End. Characters and Cast *''Scooby-Doo'' by Frank Welker *''Shaggy Rogers'' by Matthew Lillard *''Daphne Blake'' by Grey DeLisle *''Fred Jones'' by Frank Welker *''Velma Dinkley'' by Mindy Cohn *''C-3PO'' by Anthony Daniels *''R2-D2'' by Sound Affects *''Professor Yankee'' by Frank Welker *''Jake'' by Dee Bradley Baker Villains *''Cool Camp Witch'' by Grey DeLisle Notes/trivia *This episode features characters from the Star Wars saga and also has information from Star Wars. *This episode cost millions of dollars to be released on DVD so sadly the episode isn't on DVD. Category:DarthHill's Stuff Category:Scooby Doo Category:Crossovers